


Better Days

by SkyChasingDreamer



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChasingDreamer/pseuds/SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is emotionally strung out and being with his two lover's is the best kind of medicine. MakoHaruRin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVIA!!! <333333

“I'll climb these walls to his window if I have to!” Rin yelled as he charged toward the house.

“We should at least knock first,” Haru replied, jogging just behind him.

Rin got there first and rang the bell, then slammed his fist against the door. He was trying to seem like it wasn't a big deal or anything, but it was a huge deal and he was notoriously impatient. He bounced on the balls of his feet as they waited and bit his lip while Haru remained stoic and calm. He couldn't have been as calm as he seemed though, there was just no way. Sound from inside made Rin jump and he almost knocked again, but Haru caught his wrist and gave it a squeeze.

Makoto opened the door and the cling-on attached itself to his leg, asking, “Nii-chan, who's here?”

“I thought I put you to bed,” Makoto said and though he sounded about as exhausted as he looked, he still smiled indulgently.

“Hey, brat!” Rin greeted, scooping Ren up and using that to let himself in. “I'll put him back to bed!”

Rin felt like shit. Makoto had been gone for a few days because a relative of his had passed away and on top of that, he'd had to ride a boat to get there. The ocean didn't bother him as much as it used to, that was what Rin had been told, but he didn't fully believe it. He'd have acted strong in front of his family and been there for them all, taking care of them, while they all grieved. He'd have watched the kids and pretended that everything was alright while his parents struggled and reconciled. He wouldn't have spent time on himself, wouldn't have made sure he ate, his focus would have been on everyone else.

There was a thing about Makoto, something that was down played and rarely mentioned out loud. Makoto didn't do well when he was left on his own. He wasn't incapable, he could take care of himself just fine, and he didn't need constant attention or anything. He just got lonely. He was social and affectionate and did so much better in the presence of others. Having Haru around was like a safety blanket for him and that had recently extended to Rin as well. How could it not with how close and tightly knit the three of them were?

Why Rin felt like shit was because he was the one that should have been at the harbor when Makoto boat had returned, but he'd forgotten. Haru had been busy with something he couldn't get out of and Rin had just... he'd fucked up. He'd gotten busy and forgotten and that was no excuse at all. He felt awful about it, his blood had turned to ice when Haru had gotten home and looked around, then asked where Makoto was. Rin's stomach had just _dropped_ and he'd felt like the lowest piece of shit known to mankind. Hence, the sprinting off to Makoto's right away, Rin hadn't even grabbed a coat and Rin was cold in just his shirt with all the tears and his pants.

He took Ren to his room and put him to bed like he'd promised. He was rather good with Makoto's siblings, better than Haru, anyway, but that wasn't saying much. Ren was already half-asleep when Rin left and padded slowly to Makoto's room. He had a bowling ball sitting in his gut and he almost dreaded seeing him. But he wasn't a pussy, so he manned the hell up and knocked softly as he entered Makoto's room. He knew they'd gone there, they would have wanted privacy right away.

Rin walked in to find Haru and Makoto standing in the middle of the room, they were close, probably talking. It was the first good look Rin got and his immediate response was anger. Makoto looked awful with bags under his eyes and his face was drawn and gaunt, he probably hadn't eaten a solid meal since he left. And Rin had a temper and that was the worst kept secret ever. He snapped at people, struck out sometimes, but never had he raised a hand against Makoto. It wasn't like Rin went around hitting people, but his temper did make him do stupid things on occasion. Thankfully, so long as Makoto was present, he had a way of reigning Rin in so he didn't go completely off the handle. But when Rin was mad before, he'd never been angry with Makoto himself. Who really got mad at Makoto, honestly?

“Why did you call one of us?” Rin asked, shutting the door with his foot because his fists were clenched at his sides.

Makoto ducked his head. “I didn't want to bother you guys.”

Rin grit his teeth. “Idiot. It's – it's not a bother. You should have called!”

“Keep your voice down,” Haru advised, he had a hand gripping the hem of Makoto's shirt.

Growling under his breath and unable to do much, Rin moved forward and pushed Haru down onto the bed. “Sit.”

Haru moved the pillows out of the way and sat while Rin grabbed Makoto and pulled him over to the bed. He pushed Makoto down so he was on his side with his head in Haru's lap and left the room to see what he could scrounge up in the kitchen. He tried to be as quiet as he could, but he was still mad and just wanted to smash things. But quiet was necessary, so quiet was what he tried his honest to god best to be. He ran into things and one time something screeched across the floor and he physically winced. He went back up to the room and Haru was messing with Makoto's hair, that would have been nice to see if Rin weren't mad.

“Here. Eat.”

Haru looked up at him. “Was there –”

“No, there was no mackerel!”

“Did you look?”

“Yes!”

“Voice,” Makoto warned.

“Eat,” Rin snapped and sat with a glass of water in one hand.

Makoto had sat up to eat and was slowly getting the rice down, he had no choice because Rin was watching his every move. He looked better, not by much, but anything was an improvement. He was finished when half the container was gone and though that wasn't enough for someone Makoto's size, he was pushing the bowl away and Rin couldn't force him to try for more. So, he took it and handed him the water, which he drank a little more than half of before handing it to Haru who finished it for him. Watching him eat and drink had calmed Rin some, making him a variation of pissed when he took the bowl and cup and set them aside.

There wasn't much to say, nothing any of them _could_ really say. Makoto just needed their presence and that was what they'd give him. Rin turned on the TV for some noise and went back to the bed where Makoto had scooted forward enough to give Rin some room to be behind him since he tended to gravitate toward being in the middle.

“Nah, scoot back. Your shoulders are too broad, I can't see over'em.”

Makoto nodded and wriggled backward so his head was on a higher part of Haru's thigh. Rin flopped down in front of him and pulled the blanket over them in a rush of air that made Makoto chuckle. Not being one for subtlety, Rin grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled his arm around his waist and that one even had Haru's lips twitching. Rin was brusque where the other two were the opposite, Makoto had called him cute for it once and Rin's face had gotten so red he'd had to leave the whole room.

They were quiet for a long time and the sounds from the TV were just loud enough to hear. Makoto's hold was loose and his breathing even – Rin would never admit he liked being the little spoon, too bad for him his lovers already knew. All in all, it should have put Makoto right out because it was relaxing and he had his partners there with him. However...

“Is he sleeping?”

Haru glanced down and shook his head. “No.”

With a frustrated noise, Rin twisted until he was turned around and propped up on his elbow. Makoto kept his eyes closed for as long as he could, but before long he was guiltily peeking them open. Rin brushed a hand through Makoto's hair and sighed, seemingly at a loss.

“I'm... really bad at this emotional shit.”

Makoto blinked at him. “You're doing enough as is.”

That would have been the best place to apologize, but the words stuck in Rin's throat. He was terrible at apologies and he knew Makoto already forgave him. _Still_ , he felt the need to do something that would help, but he couldn't think of anything.

“Kiss him.”

Rin's brows shot up and he looked up while Makoto jolted with an, “Ehh?”

Haru was watching them and shrugged one shoulder. It didn't take long for Rin to get it and grasp onto the idea. He tightened his hold on Makoto's hair and pulled to tilt his head back so Rin could swoop down to kiss him. Makoto's eyes were wide, but he put up no resistance against Rin who kissed him hard and kept pressing until Makoto's mouth opened for him.

Haru liked watching them go at it, giving to and taking from each other with grabbing hands and smacking lips. Rin raised himself higher on his knees so he was towering over Makoto, hands tangled in his hair to keep his head in place. Rin kissed his sorry into Makoto's mouth and didn't let up until neither of them could breathe. Haru had a hand in Rin's hair, it wasn't doing anything but kneading and when it gave a few little tugs, Rin grabbed Makoto's shirt and yanked on it to get him to sit up.

Going up behind Makoto, Haru grabbed his head and turned it so they could kiss over his shoulder. It was messy and at an odd angle, but Makoto didn't seem to care because he didn't so much as pause before kissing Haru right back. While they were preoccupied, Rin took off his shirt and went right for Makoto's pants to start pulling them down.

He grabbed Rin's wrist and swung his head around. “B-but my f-family!”

“So? We'll be quiet,” Rin assured, kissing along Makoto's neck.

Haru deadpanned over Makoto's shoulder, for good reason since out of the three of them, Rin consistently made the most noise. But Rin thought he could keep himself quiet, he'd do his best when he knew how much Makoto needed this, this distraction to get him to stop thinking and just let go to feeling. Makoto spent so much of his time worrying about other people, he needed taken care of just like everyone else.

Putting a hand over Makoto's mouth, Haru repeated into his ear, “We'll be quiet.”

For someone like Makoto, that was all it took for his fingers to loosen on Rin's wrist and let him go. Rin pulled at his pants until he lifted his hips so they could be taken off and Haru's hand kept him from objecting anymore. He kicked his pants off and crawled up to straddle Makoto's lap and slide his hands up his chest to push his shirt up and off. Haru disappeared and Rin had both arms around Makoto's neck to kiss him again, finally skin to skin and body to body.

Of the lot of them, Makoto had the best physique and most defined muscles. Whether that was because of his height or his stroke, it was hard to say, but Rin loved the feeling of him. There was power in the arms that wrapped around his trim waist and strength in the hands that clutched at his skin to leave little indents behind. Rin could get high off this and he bucked his hips into the cradle of Makoto's dragging their engorging cocks together. His tongue moved in Makoto's mouth, leading the kiss while Makoto let him and followed along.

Rin's mouth broke away on a gasp because there were fingers touching the back of his neck and more fingers sliding down the seam of his ass. He looked over his shoulder and he could just see the edge of the lube bottle held in one of Haru's hands. Haru glanced up at him, then leaned in to kiss the center of his back right along his spine. It was such a simple gesture and with Makoto kissing along his neck, he relaxed for one of Haru's fingers to slide into him.

He sunk his hand deeper into Makoto's hair and scratched at his back as Rin canted his hips back. It was hard not to move them, especially when Makoto nipped and bit at his collarbone hard enough to make him hiss. It was a low sound, he was honestly concentrating as hard as he could on the whole keeping quiet thing. Haru added a second finger and he turned his head to nudge his nose at Makoto's cheek until he kissed him. He needed something over his mouth, something for him to pour his noise into otherwise it'd go right out into the room. Makoto was happy to indulge him and kissed him the way he liked, deep and rough with teeth skimming over his tongue and nibbling at his lip.

His hips weren't as still as before because Haru's fingers were scissoring and sinking in deep enough to brush his prostate. It sent delicious waves of heat up his spine and he inched forward on his knees enough so that there was no space between himself and Makoto. Their chests were flat together, their cocks pressed tight between their bellies, creating a friction that sent shudders through them both. When Haru added a third finger, Rin had to move his head and bite down on Makoto's shoulder. It stung, but he liked that kind of sting and hurt and he unabashedly rutted himself against Makoto's firm body.

The hand Haru had on the back of Rin's neck was squeezing, soothing him wordlessly. As for Makoto's hands, they were only bringing Rin closer to orgasm. Instead of petting up and down his back as they'd been before, they'd both grasped his ass and were pulling his cheeks apart to give Haru's fingers an easier time with stretching him. It wasn't just that Makoto's hands were on his ass, oh, no, it was the pressure, how hard they were holding him, forcing him to stay still and not move. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, Makoto wouldn't _let_ him do it and that was so fucking sexy.

“E-enough,” Rin muttered as he gnawed his way along Makoto's shoulder. “Enough, enough, enough.”

They heard him and Haru's fingers disappeared, as did Makoto's hands. Rin was being moved and he let himself be maneuvered however they wanted. He was ready, god, he was ready. He found himself on his hands and knees with Haru's clothed crotch underneath his mouth and Haru's knees raised behind his arms. He knew what he was supposed to do and pulled Haru's swimsuit – of course he was wearing his swimsuit instead of pants – down enough to uncover his dick. He heard Makoto close the lube and saw it from the corner of his eye as it was tossed down onto the bed.

Lowering himself onto his elbows, Rin took Haru into his mouth and waited for one of his favorite parts of sex. He loved having something in his mouth, to be sure, but he was a whore for a dick sliding into his ass. He closed his eyes as the blunt head of Makoto's cock touched his hole and his whole body rippled in pleasure when he pushed in. Makoto with his thick, heavy cock that filled him right up in one easy slide – his moan would have been louder if his mouth weren't full.

Makoto's hips started to move, a steady in and out that let Rin adjust to his length and girth. Hands gripped his hips and Haru had a hand in his hair and Rin couldn't think of a single place he'd rather be. He arched his back and bucked himself back against Makoto to tell him to pick up the pace, which he did. They weren't looking to drag this out and the harder Makoto thrust, the more Rin bobbed his head. He opened his mouth wider to take Haru in deeper, but by then Rin was making too much noise. Makoto slowed down, but that only made Rin groan around Haru's cock.

The tip of Makoto's cock was brushing right up against his sweet spot and Rin was finding it hard to breathe through just nose. He loved giving head, but it really took too much oxygen too fast. He swirled his tongue around the head and took Haru down until the tip hit the back of his throat. His hands were clutching Haru's sides, nails digging in deep to leave marks, and Haru's legs were squeezing on either side of him. It felt great, like he was surrounded by heat and bodies and it made him sweat and had pleasure coiling around his whole body.

He did have to breathe, though. He might have loved the taste and feel of Haru's dick in his mouth, but he was feeling light headed and there were little sparks at the edges of his vision. He pulled off with a wet sound and right when he did, a moan came spilling out passed his lips.

“Keep it down,” Haru hissed at him.

“I-I'm _trying_ , but – nnn... he feels so f-fuckin' good.”

Haru was becoming less an idle partner and so squirmed down, scooting until he was mostly underneath Rin with his legs raised – thank god his swimsuit stretched like that. A hand wrapped around the back of Rin's neck and pulled him in for a messy kiss and his other hand went down to take Rin's cock into his hand.

That was what did him in.

With a tongue in his mouth, a hand on his dick, and Makoto fucking him from behind, Rin burst and came all over Haru's belly. White was all he saw behind his closed eyes and Haru swallowed every noise he made, his hand forcing Rin to keep his head down and their lips together. He was sweating and the heated rush of orgasm took him over, making him hotter and the room felt too small for its own good. His toes were curling and Makoto's hips hitting his was the only thing that filled his head as his body went slack above Haru's.

Haru's arms wrapped around him and held him while Makoto kept fucking him, almost adding to his post coital high that way. He had his face buried in Haru's neck, he couldn't say when he'd put it there, and he was still making noise, but they were low and oh, okay, he had a patch of Haru's flesh between his teeth that helped mute him. His hands gripped the bed until he curled one down to grab a fistful of Haru's hair and that was how he hung on until he heard Makoto grunt and felt him shudder. The full feeling became fuller and Rin shook all over again because he could feel Makoto's cum seeping out onto his inner thighs. He'd bitten down harder on Haru's neck and would be leaving a very telling bite mark, but at the moment, he couldn't care.

Makoto pulled out slowly and that was when Rin blinked open his bleary eyes. He released Haru's neck from his mouth and kissed the spot, his face skyrocketing to a deep red when he felt Makoto wiping up the cum. Being with two guys was messy, but by the pleasure still going through his body, Rin could easily with that part of it. He waited until Makoto was done before he fell to his knees and raised himself.

He was surprised to find that Haru had cum as well – surprised only because he hadn't felt him orgasm. Then again, he'd been so wrapped up in all the sensations and pleasure that he might not have noticed. Makoto handed Haru some tissues and Rin took some to help clean him off to make it go faster. Makoto moved to the other side of the bed and laid down, a flush still lingering in his cheeks as he caught his breath. His eyes were drooping and he reached a hand out until his fingers were curled around Haru's bicep. They let him stay like that while they cleaned themselves off and when Rin looked back over, Makoto's eyes were shut.

Leaning in, Rin brushed Makoto's bangs aside and grinned. “He's out cold.”

“Mm,” Haru agreed as Makoto subconsciously pulled his arm closer.

“You know, I sometimes wonder where he'd be without his precious Haru,” Rin teased. Haru watched him get up off the bed and raise a brow when Rin winced. “S'okay, just sore. Be right back.”

He grabbed a shirt out of Makoto's closet and poked his head out the door to make sure the coast was clear. It would have been mortifying to run into someone when he was stealing his way to bathroom bare ass naked. But he got there with no problems and cleaned himself out properly so he could hurry back to bed where warm bodies were waiting. He threw on Makoto's shirt after using a wet cloth on himself and washing it out before putting it in the dirty clothes bin. He stretched and rolled his shoulders and went back to Makoto's room with an ache already building up at the base of his spine.

“I'm really starting to see why you wear his clothes so much, they're fuckin' comfortable,” he said as he entered to find Haru in Makoto's arms so they were facing each other.

“Don't touch t –”

“The orange one, yeah, yeah,” Rin replied with a yawn as he crawled onto the bed, causing it to dip.

Makoto didn't rouse in the slightest, but he did make a noise when Rin settled behind him and kissed the back of his neck. Rin smirked and parted his lips to mouth and lightly bite at the knob marking the top of Makoto's spine.

“Stop that, you'll wake him.”

“Shh, almost done.” Rin attached his mouth to the area and sucked, his eyes lidding to half-mast as he did. Makoto grunted and his brows furrowed, but he still didn't wake up. When he was finished, Rin let go and admired his handiwork, which was a glaring hickey. “He's gonna turn into a tomato when he wakes up naked. You'd think he'd have gotten used to it by now.”

“Probably.”

Rin peeked over Makoto's shoulder and Haru was touching Makoto's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Sometimes, once in a great while – a grand total of three times total – Rin would catch Haru watching Makoto like this. There was this obscurity in the look, like, for once, he didn't understand his best friend. It'd taken Rin some time, but he thought he might have figured it out mainly because he himself felt the same way sometimes.

That he was lucky.

It must have taken years for that concept to permeate Haru's thick skull, but he was lucky to have Makoto. Someone so loyal and dedicated and loving, Makoto was a lot to take in sometimes because he gave and represented so much. Rin was sad he'd missed out on it when he'd been away, but he had it now and Makoto loved him even when he fucked up. He cherished the both of them, he really did, and, yeah, he was one lucky son of a bitch.

“Oi.” Rin rested his cheek against Makoto's shoulder. “Get some sleep.”

Haru blinked, broken from his thoughts, and nodded. He raised himself, knowing what Rin was waiting on, and gave him a quick kiss. He laid back down and Rin saw him lean forward to press an equally quick and soft kiss to Makoto's forehead before he settled and closed his eyes. Satisfied and sated, Rin pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist to hold him tight.

**THE END**


End file.
